Lucy and the world of Titans
by jaddafc1
Summary: After Lisanna returned from the "dead" everyone started to forget Lucy, after being kicked out of Team Natsu and needing to pay rent she went on a solo mission to only to end up in a whole new world. With fairy tail believing she's dead and giants on every corner how is Lucy going to cope, will she be stuck in this world forever or return to her own world.
1. Chapter 1 The Promise

I do not own Fairy Tail or Attack on Titan

After Lisanna returned from the "dead" everyone started to forget Lucy, after being kicked out of Team Natsu and needing to pay rent she went on a solo mission to only to end up in a whole new world. With fairy tail believing she's dead and giants on every corner how is Lucy going to cope, will she be stuck in this world forever or return to her own world.

* * *

It's been 3 months since Lisanna came back from the "dead" at first I was happy for her and everyone, in till everyone started to ignore me well except Gray, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia and the exceeds. I feel like I was just a replacement for her and now that she is back they don't need me any more.

"Lucy-san?" Wendy said trying to get my attention "Oh.. sorry Wendy I was just thinking what where you saying" I said showing my fake smile, got pretty good at it except it dose not work on Wendy or any other of my true friends "I was saying if you want to go on a job with me, Carla and Gray today?" Wendy said she new how much debt I was in right now, I haven't been on a mission in 3 months so I haven't paid rent I got one more month too pay or I lose my flat for good "sorry Wendy I think it's time I start taking solo missions" I said sighing "are you sure" Wendy said looking worried "yeah, I need to prove to them that I can get stronger" I said fake smiling Wendy started to get angry and looked at certain team at the other end of the room and back at me "you don't need to prove anything to them lucy-san, you`re strong they should be saying sorry to you for kicking you out of the team for something what's not true" Wendy said going red with anger I new now she felt so did Gray, Gajeel and Juvia. It still feels like it was just yesterday when Team Natsu kicked me out of the team.

_Flash back time! :3_

_1 month ago_

_I was sitting with Wendy and Gray when Natsu, Lisanna and Erza came over this is the first time they came over to me in 2 months so I was really happy "hey Lucy, theres something we need to tell you"_

_Natsu said not making eye contact "what is it?" I said not liking where this is going "well we want you out of the team" Natsu said looking serious and making eye contact with me now, I couldn't believe what I just herd they want me out of the team "but... why" I said feeling like I'm going to cry, "your just to weak for are team, so we are replacing you with Lisanna" Erza said also serious "you can go on solo missions and get stronger" Natsu said "WAIT WHAT THE HELL I DIDN'T AGREE TO THIS!" Gray said looking really pissed off "we thought you wanted Lucy out of the team too so we didn't bother to ask you" Lisanna said smiling "it would be amazing we would all be together again like the old days" she said still smiling but I swear I saw a smirk just now but I don't care I got up from my seat and whispered "cannot believe this is happening again" then I said "sure if its what you guys want then I will leave the team" I needed to leave I don't want to start crying in the middle of the guild "we new you would understand Luigi AH! I mean Lucy" I couldn't take it no more I didn't know they forgot me to the point where they don't remember my name, I got and ran for the door with tears going down my cheeks "Lucy!" Gray said that's all I herd in till I was fully out of the guild and close to my flat._

_End of flash back_

I looked at Wendy and sighed "thanks Wendy but I need to do this for me as well, I have never been on a solo mission in my life and with the rent coming up I'm going to need the money" I smiled Wendy didn't look angry any more but she still looked worried "If you really want to Lucy-san I'm just scared once you leave through them doors you will never come back" she said "I wont go down that easily Wendy" I said showing her my real smile "promise me you will come back" she said "I promise"

* * *

That's all for now I know its short but its my first story, anyway favourite or follow this story if you like it, thanks. :)


	2. Chapter 2 Graylu

**Hey people here Chapter 2 YAY! :3**

**Just to say English was not my favourite class in school, so I'm hopeing to get better over time when I'm making Fanfiction. Please go easy on me :)**

**P.S. I do not own Fairy Tail or Attack on Titan**

* * *

I just got home from the guild and started getting things ready for tomorrow, so when I choose a mission I can just hop on the train straight away without having to go home. "maybe I should choose a easy one first, since its my first time doing a solo mission" I said looking at the time, it was only 6pm so I might as well take a bath being its still too early to go to sleep.

When I looked at the bathroom mirror I noticed I looked much skinnier then I normally am "Oh yeah I forgot, I didn't have lunch or dinner today" I said, I promised myself I would eat more today but I guess I forgot I sighed and started to run the bath. 'I better make myself dinner tonight, I don't want to get weak while on my mission' I thought. When the water was nice and hot I jumped right in, feeling the hot water around me makes me feel so relaxed I just forget everything the Guild, Team Natsu the rent everything, like I'm in my own little world it just feels like paradise, then I just couldn't keep my eyes open any more and fell asleep with the warm around me.

CRASH!

"Shit!" ? said

I woke up from hearing a loud noise, noticing the water got cold I got out of the bath and pulled the plug, watching my paradise drain away and got changed into my clothes before going out to meet intruder.

When I got into the living room sure enough there was Gray coming down my chimney. "Gray Cluas-san I think your 4 months late for Christmas" I said smirking at him, he looked up at me clearly not happy with his new nickname "don't me call that" he said "then don't come down peoples chimneys" I said back at him "or at least bring a present next time" Gray got up from the floor and looked at me "why are you not going to mission with me and Wendy" he said looking serious "hey! don't just change the conversation like that and I was thinking about going on solo missions I have never been on one yet" I said, hopefully he will understand and let me go "is it because they called you weak" he said getting angry. 'great not again, Wendy now him' I sighed "no Gray I'm doing this for me as well" I said "as well? ... so its still what they said that's making you do this" he said.

I looked at him then at the floor, he's half right, yeah I want to get stronger so I don't look so weak and I don't want people looking after me any more I want to be dependable so that's why I'm doing this and too pay off my rent. But I think the real reason is... "you don't have to do this, I can tell your doing this too see if they notice you" he said sadly, I was shocked he new the real reason to what I was thinking all this time. "I...I just wanted to see what they would, its just why... why did they just forget me, was I really just a replacement for Lisanna!" I said I couldn't take it no more I have been holding this in for 3 months. Gray walked up to me and put his thumb on my cheek and wiped away my tears, I didn't even notice that I was crying till now "you're not a replacement to me, the others might think of you as one but not me and I know Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia and the exceeds think the same way" Gray said looking at me in the eyes, I smiled "thanks Gray but I still want to do a solo mission even if I only do it once" I said to him looking serious at him "Fine! just you better come on a mission with me when you get back" I giggled he's really stubborn some times, I looked at him "why don't you go with team Natsu, you know how much they are trying to drag you back into the team" I said to him with a hint of sadness but tried to hide it but didn't go unnoticed by Gray "Like hell I would go back to their team after what they did to you" he shouted I felt touched that he cares about me and what they did not allot people do, so its nice to be remembered that there is people looking out for me, I smiled at him "ok ok we can on a mission together with Wendy when I get back" I said, "good" he said then looked at me in the eyes and smirk "and who said Wendy's going its just going to be you and me its your punishment for deciding on going on a solo mission with out telling me first" he said I couldn't help but blush and I noticed how close we are too each other right now "so your punishing me because I decided to go on a solo mission" I said "Yep because you need to tell me first before deciding on doing anything" he said getting closer to me, "why is that?" I said I looked at him confused as ever, he looked at me in th eyes for while without speaking I new my face was the same colour as Erza's hair by now maybe even darker. "I care about you, I don't want you getting hurt" he said with a slit blush "you're important too me" I felt like are eyes would never break away from each others, the butterfly's in my stomach wont stop it feels like black Friday in there, mayhem "and" he got little bit closer to me and wrapped his arms around me "because.." cupped my chin with his hand "..I.." his lips just about to touch mine, 'is..is he going to..' I close my eyes

BANG!

the door was slammed right open showing Wendy, Gajeel and Juvia 'shit'. We pulled away from each other with disappointment in are eyes. "what's going on here then gee-hee" Gajeel said looking at us "n-nothing happened" I said with my face still darker than scarlet. "Love rival are you trying to take Gray-sama away from Juvia" Juvia said glaring at me "I'm not even going out with you" Gray said angry because of them barging in at a good moment "why are you even here anyway?"

"we came because Wendy said Bunnie Girl was going on her first solo mission tomorrow" he said still smirking "and we came to see you of before you go tomorrow" Wendy said. 'They came to see me off' I smiled "thanks guys" I said all most crying 'a least I have some family left'.

We spent the night watching movies talking about what mission i should take tomorrow.

I feel like tomorrow is going to be a long day.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I just love Graylu but I'm not really good at doing romance but I tried my best xD if you like this story so far then please follow or fav**

**see you next time :)**


	3. Vote for who you want Lucy to be with :D

Hey guys just to say there is a poll up called "who should Lucy be with in Lucy and the world of Titans"

Yeah so you get to choose who Lucy ends up with, I was thinking of keeping as Graylu but after the last chapter of the manga and everything I'm having second thoughts, all right I'm going to stop typing before I end up spoiling it for the people who are watching the anime and not reading the manga. If you like the story please fav or follow :D

Bye bye don't forget to vote :3


End file.
